


Candy Floss

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam eats candy floss. Zayn can't stop staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Floss

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/93629521586)

The thing about Liam is that she has a mouth that Zayn just can _not_ stop staring at. Her lips are currently stained pink from the candy floss stick she holds in her hand, occasionally plucking pieces to pop into her mouth while she is chatting with Louis about something that Zayn has no idea about because she can’t stop staring at Liam’s mouth.

It is sinful.

Zayn licks her lips and shakes her head, trying to focus her attention back on the book that she holds in her hands. She can’t even recall what the title is, let alone what the book is even about, she is that distracted.

Liam’s laughter floats over to Zayn and she grips her book a little tighter in her hands. It was all Louis’ fault, of course, it always is. Louis is the biggest troublemaker Zayn has ever met. And sure, she is normally right there with her, causing havoc of some kind but this time, Louis had somehow roped Liam into it and they had skived off and crashed a fair. While they are on _tour_. It is ridiculous how Louis can pull these things off, while being impossibly famous and also not giving a shit at the same time. 

“Mate, you look tense,” Niall says as she plops down on the couch in the tour bus that Zayn is sitting on. More like sitting and _glaring_ on but whatever. 

“’M fine,” Zayn mumbles, turning her head down to look back at her book again. 

More laughter fills the bus and Zayn’s grip tightens on her book once again.

“Ohh,” Niall says like she understands something. Wasn’t she supposed to be oblivious? Zayn doesn’t like that. Not at all.

“No ‘ohh’,” Zayn responds without lifting her head. “I’m _reading_.”

Niall laughs loudly. Like she could ever laugh quietly, it’s just not in her. “You should just go ask her for a taste. I’m sure she won’t say no, it’s Liam. She’d do anything for you.”

Zayn huffs a breath and shakes her head. She just wants to read in peace. But she can’t do that when there are Irish girls sitting next to her all _knowing_ and there’s Liam with pink stained lips that Zayn just wants to snog until she can no longer breathe. 

“Payno!” Niall suddenly calls and Zayn’s head whips up in time to see Liam’s happy, laughing face turn towards Niall. “C’mere, I want some o’ that candy floss.”

Liam grins and pats Louis on the knee once before she gets up and crosses the distance between them. “Here,” she offers, holding out the stick. Niall, of course, takes a huge chunk and stuffs it straight into her mouth, little pink sugary bits getting stuck in the corners of her mouth before she jumps up and sits in the spot that Liam just vacated next to Louis. “Would you like some too?” she asks Zayn. Zayn nods dumbly and pinches a small piece between her fingers. She tries not to just stare at Liam as she sucks the refined sugar off her fingers but the way Liam’s mouth drops open _just_ so makes Zayn’s heart thud a little harder in her chest.

“Umm,” Zayn mumbles, “thanks.”

“Anytime,” Liam replies. “It’s good stuff, this. Kind of miss having stuff like this when we’re on the road so much.”

Zayn nods and watches Liam as she plucks off another piece to put into her mouth. It’s a ridiculously long piece and she tilts her head back to lower it into her mouth. Her lips close over the end of her index finger and she sucks off the pieces that stuck there before she closes her eyes briefly. Zayn forgets about her book completely as she gets into Liam’s space and kisses the candy floss right off her lips. Liam makes a startled noise but starts kissing back instantly. Their kiss is impossibly sweet from the sugar and more than a little sticky but Zayn thinks it’s her best kiss ever. 

When they part, they both lick their lips and Zayn can vaguely hear the cheering coming from the other side of the bus where Niall and Louis still are. Probably watching them, too. The perverts.

“Sorry,” Zayn mumbles, “I… like, I couldn’t stop staring.”

“It’s okay,” Liam says a little breathily. She pulls Zayn closer and kisses her again. “If I had known all it would’ve taken was me eating candy floss to get you to kiss me, I would have done it a long time ago.” Zayn huffs a breath and leans in to taste the candy floss off Liam’s lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 4 of mine for [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/93629521586). 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
